Edolas High School
by Beta5200
Summary: Now that Mystogan and Knightwalker are friends... Sort of... They have a mystery to solve. What happened to Lissana? Edolas characters, set in AU, Mystwalker and at some point other pairings like GraJu and Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my first fanfic, and I'm really n-ner-nervous, but criticism is and any other kind of advice is highly in any form is highly appreciated! Thank you!**

Prologue

A redheaded teenager was looking up at the sky as she walked to high school. She seemed to be smirking. Taking a deep breath of air, she allowed herself a sadistic smile. An old man from across the street took one look at her and began to back away slowly, with fear in every step he took. He certainly didn't want to be involved in anything that bloodthirsty girl was interested in. And he kept walking until he reached his house, in which he ran inside screaming.

Erza Knightwalker was thinking about the announcement of a new student coming. She began smirking as she thought of a chance to scare the new guy until he feared her very name. She smiled sadistically as different torture methods ran through her head, before her smile slowly melted away into a frown.

Through the corner of her eye, she realized that the old man who had been about to cross the street had just walked backwards into his house, and that she was alone on the street. Yes…She will always be alone.

She didn't set out to become the most feared. At first, it had been an accident. Erza had been cornered by three boys on the first day of high school, and decided to fight. Turned out, their bark was a lot worse than their bite, because she beat them to a pulp. Rumors got spread, and each one was worse than the last.

By the time she got into her second year, people were already calling her a sadistic monster. Halfway through her second year, she started to act the part, as a way of showing her annoyance at the fact that everyone was scared of her. Soon the sadistic grins became a part of her, and she lost the half that used to be so sweet(-ish) in elementary school.

Oh yeah, it was nice of large crowds to make way for her, and it was fun scaring them. But it was extremely lonely. Even Lucy Ashley, part of a club called Fairy Tail, and the school's top wrestler, was scared of her. The reason why the school didn't kick her out was because they too were scared of her. Pathetic old buffoons.

But looking at the cloudless sky, she felt an odd surge of hope. Perhaps it was the blue hue… Looking down at her watch, she noted that she would be late even if she were to sprint. But hey, if you're Erza Knightwalker, you've got all the time in the world. Not because she can stop time. But because everyone (students, teachers, and other faculty staff included) were scared of her…Right?

**Yeah…Ugh, I think I did terrible…Anyways, this was a really short preview, and…um… (Hyperventilating) um, I decided to do one about Edolas because I kinda noticed there weren't any about an Edolas high school so…**

**Knightwalker: Wow, this is lame. First of all you made me weak, second of all this sucks, and third of all, what's with that questioning tone at the end? OF COURSE EVERYONE FEARS ME! I AM THE ALMIGHTY ERZA KNIGHTWALKER!**

**Me: *whimpers***

**Knightwalker: Don't be afraid to review and tell her how bad this story is~**

**Scarlet: Aw, don't be mean. But yes, review please!**

**Knightwalker: Shut up and get out! You're not even in this fic!**

**Me: Someone…Anyone…Save me…T.T**


	2. Before Mystogan

**First of all, I've just **_**got**_** to thank all of you. You're all awesome! You people are so encouraging! Second, I just realized that I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is: I don't own Fairy Tail. Third, this chapter is one or two days before Mystogan comes permanently so that one can see and compare the before and after (which means I'll have to bear with Knightwalker until next chapter. T.T) I hope you enjoy!**

Edolas High School Chapter 2: So called Normal Life

Erza walked calmly inside the classroom as her classmates stared, in complete awe and fear, at the scarlet haired woman. Those who cared to glance at the clock realized that she was five minutes late. The teacher was a substitute, and new at that, so obviously he thought he could tame the demon known as Ms. Knightwalker. He was wrong.

Attempting to appear undaunted (which didn't really work) he cleared his throat and stammered out something that sounded like "Good morning Erza. I am Mr. Gildarts and…" before she walked up to the poor, scared man and punched him. In the jaw. A loud cracking sound rang across the room, and most of the people inside the classroom winced.

"Don't call me by my first name, _teacher._" the she-devil said coldly. "Count yourself lucky that you're still alive." Knightwalker stalked to her seat and promptly sat down. Throughout the rest of that period, Mr. Gildarts stood there gingerly massaging his sore jaw while droning out a boring lecture that even Gajeel didn't listen to.

When the bell rang, people immediately got up and started to scoot their desks out of the way so that Erza got a clear pathway to the door. As soon as she stepped out of the classroom, the sound of chairs being reshuffled back into their rightful place filled her ears. Students walking to their next classes stopped, stared for a second, and then backed away until the scarlet nightmare could walk to any place she wanted to without having to deal with a huge crowd of people.

_Sometimes_, thought Knightwalker as she walked down the aisle made by terrified students and faculty. _Just sometimes, this can be really useful. The only downside is that I'm always alone and the rumors are ridiculous, but that's easy to get used to. If only…_ Knightwalker reached the doorway, opened the door, and sighed. Here we go again.

When the bell rang, and several events repeated themselves, Erza sighed. It was soft, but loud enough to be heard by the scaredy-cat Natsu Dragion and send him flying away, screaming bloody murder. As she strolled around one of the school gardens, she paused when she saw Gray and Juvia. As Gray chased after the bluenette in an unbelievably large bundle of clothes, he blindly bumped into Erza.

Knightwalker's eyes flashed. The message they were giving was clear. Instant. Death.

Gray started to back away slowly. "Look, I'm sorry Knightwalker, I really am," Gray was starting to sweat. Wow, this must be the first time he's ever been started to sweat in his whole life. "Um, um, AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gray tried to run, but Erza caught him by his scarf and started to drag him to the nearest wall where she could practice a new game that she made by herself. It's called "Flinging Snowball (Also known as Gray) at a wall like a Swinging Mace."

"Juvia! Help me!" Gray screamed, but no one came to his rescue. Erza grinned sadistically.

"Hey, you know," Knightwalker said as she dragged him. "If you don't scream, I'll consider not completely killing you…" Gray's eyes lit up with hope. "…not." He began to cry anime tears. Erza finished her sentence and looked at him with disgust. _How does he not die of heat?_ she wondered. _Well, there's a possibility that those layered clothes might actually spare him one or two broken ribs. _

As Erza began her fun game, she heard what sounded suspiciously like a cracking sound and thought, _Or maybe he really does get cold easily._

After that unfortunate ordeal, Gray was sent to the emergency room in the hospital. Erza yawned. After all, it takes up quite a lot of energy to not only fling Gray multiple times but to also throw an extra 30 pounds known as his clothes at the wall. Knightwalker stretched out on a bench at the school and closed her eyes, breathing in the fragrance of flowers. It doesn't matter that she skipped class. In fact, she could hear them rejoicing at her absence.

Thinking back to the day before, she began to think about the announcement made only the previous day about the new arrival.

_Flashback_

_The principal was standing on a podium, looking down at all of the students that attended Edolas High School, and coughed several times to get their attention from Erza, where it had originally been. From where he stood, he could see that there was a ten foot radius of pure empty space around Knightwalker. As he swung his gaze around the room, it met hers and the coldness that was in her eyes froze him for a noticeable twenty-five seconds. Principal Faust cleared his throat once more and began to talk._

"_I have a son." Faust began, but was interrupted by multitudes of whispers. No one had previously known for sure that their Principal had a son, but rumors had been spread here and there. As the crowd finally settled down, he continued. "His name is Mystogan. In two days, he shall transfer to this school from a previous one. I expect all of you to treat him as if he had been coming to this place just as long as you all have." His gaze lingered on Erza once more before he attempted to continue._

"_Where did he attend previously?" A Erza Knightwalker's voice rang through everyone's ears, and the crowd shivered as one. Principal Faust looked uncomfortable. He shifted from his place on top of the stage. _

_He gulped once before answering. "Fairy Academy, in Earthland." Faust paused to let the information sink in before he continued. "However, as he is still new, I would like for someone to explain all of the rules to him. If you would please, Ms. Knightwalker, I would deeply appreciate it." He winced, regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Great. Now she was going to humiliate him by refusing. He crossed his fingers behind his back and waited for her answer._

"_Sure. Why not?" As one, the crowd gasped. _They must practice doing this a lot. _thought Knightwalker. Erza was starting to get annoyed. When the principal asked, she said yes because she had wanted to have at least one person who wasn't scared of her as much as the others. With all those rumors going around faster than a wildfire, Knightwalker was willing to bet that her chance of succeeding were close to zero. Besides, if it did fail, she could always think of _amusing_ tortu-, I mean, games, and see what his limit is. _

_Meanwhile, Principal Faust was looking up at the heavens and mouthing "Oh good God please don't let my son be killed" while thinking that crossed fingers really did work. Then he announced that his son would be visiting tomorrow to see if he liked the school. Again he paused, and listened to the whispers flying about. It was always good to keep up with the gossip._

_As the crowd's restless murmurs started to grow in volume, Principal Faust told them all to beat it and go to their classes. Erza seemed in a daze, seeing that she ignored the fact that Gajeel bumped into her. As he scampered off, she looked up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud._

_Flashback Ends_

Before she knew it, Erza Knightwalker was asleep. With her head placed delicately on her hands, still sitting on that same bench, her breaths became longer and deeper. She slipped into a dream of a blue haired prince, an evil king, of magic being stolen, and of an opposite world. Smiling a sad, nostalgic smile until she woke up and walked home.

_And this is what Knightwalker missed when she was asleep:_

A blue haired teenage boy was walking around the huge, castle-like school when he saw a scarlet haired beauty of around the same age as him. It appeared like she was sleeping, but her smile was so sad and lonely that he couldn't resist the urge to walk up to her and kiss her forehead. As he walked away he made his decision. _I'm going to make that smile turn into a happier one_ he thought.

**Yes, that is why you shouldn't sleep at school. Yet another thing that she missed and that I had forgotten to put in there was that Sugarboy and Hughes were poking around her, deciding whether or not to wake her up. They didn't. Gildarts is really strong in Earthland, so I decided to make him weak here. Anyways, thank you so much for reading!**

**Knightwalker: Hold on a sec, why would I be lonely? I DON'T NEED COMPANY! Second, what idiot would kiss me? I'm going to KILL him! And third, that's a good game. Maybe I should try it sometimes…*glares***

**Me: *sighs* Where's Mystogan when you need him to kiss some sense into you…**

**Knightwalker: What…Did…You…SAY?**

**Me: N-Nothing! Aha, ha…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! T.T *starts typing next chapter so that Mystogan can save many people from a scarlet devil***

**Knightwalker: COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!**


	3. Mystogan

**Again, thank you all! Your reviews lent me strength and courage, and I managed to escape Knightwalker until finally, the chapter with Mystogan in it arrives and I am saved!**

**Mystogan: Hi there.**

** Thankfully, Mystogan is a nice person. Right, Knightwalker!**

**Knightwalker: Tch. *If you look closely, you can see a slight blush* *Computer gets confiscated by Knightwalker***

** Anyways, here is Natsu Dragion, because I think he needs more love. **

**Natsu: *reading from a script signed by Knightwalker*Beta5200 does not own Fairy Tail, and boy am I glad, otherwise with her unimagina…That's too mean. Forget this script. You're mean Knightwalker!**

** *cough*. Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Mystogan

**Knightwalker's POI:**

I was waiting outside the school gates, getting impatient. Because I just _had_ to accept that stupid principal's offer, I, the great Erza Knightwalker, was now stuck waiting for Faust's son to hurry up and arrive. He supposedly had blue hair and emerald green eyes, but of course, I had never seen the guy before. And I was going to kill him if he was in any way late.

Faust had tried to emphasize the fact that his son was extremely shy, in a vain hope of getting me to act nicer to him. I repeat, _vain_. I, on the other hand, was busy thinking of how she was going to get out of this while nodding every once in a while.

Unfortunately for the newbie, he was about to be late. Class started in a minute, so I had started to count down. 59, 58, 57, 56… "Alzack and Bisca, stop kissing or we'll be kissing you goodbye!" 52, 51, 50… "Gray, stop chasing Juvia! That way, she won't kick you, and you won't land near me!" 46, 45, 44…

I could see a guy looking around, as if he were looking for someone. More than a couple of times, I saw his eyes land on me. Then he would shake his head and turn away. Confident that this was Faust's son, I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey!" I said to get his attention. He turned around, and I gasped slightly at the first sight of him up close.

He was slightly taller than me, and very handsome. Yes, I will admit that. He had soft blue hair that I wanted to run my hands through, a strange scarlet tattoo that was the same color as my hair. His eyes were widened in surprise and were a shade of emerald green so deep, I almost got lost in them. Almost. At the last moment, I remembered who exactly I was and pulled out of my trance. I glared at him, resentful of that strange emotion that I had felt. Strange because I had never felt it before…

**Mystogan's POI**

I was looking around for the person who was supposed to help me. I saw that girl that I had kissed standing near the gates, probably for her boyfriend. Oops. Well, what she doesn't know can't kill her. As I remembered what I had done, I could feel myself blush a bit. As I kept watching her, I saw her yell a couple of times at some people passing by her into the school gates.

_Strange,_ I thought. _She seemed harmless enough when she was asleep._ Even stranger still was the fact that she was no longer there. Oh well. I reviewed everything that my father had told me about the girl that was supposed to help me. Not too much. Then again, my father hadn't been too specific about who was going to be helping me. The only thing he had said was that she was _very_ noticeable, and hard to miss. I know, descriptive, right?

Suddenly, a hand gripped my shoulder. It was strong, yet soft and smooth. As I was absentmindedly thinking of who it could be, a clear voice behind me said "Hey!" Startled, I turned around. There she stood. That red-redheaded girl was standing behind me, a stern look on her face. My eyes widened. _Oh no_, I thought. _She's probably going to kill me because of yesterday._ She had this strange look on her face thought, as if she were arguing with herself.

"Oof!" I exclaimed, clutching my stomach. That punch was so fast, I hadn't seen it. "What in the world was that for?"

"For being late," she stated. She starts to kill people because they're late? But…I still had 12 seconds left! "and by the way, my name is Erza Knightwalker." She…no, Erza, glared at me. "If you want to stay alive, call me Knightwalker." There was pride in her voice when she said Knightwalker, but I think Erza's a prettier name. Then I realized she was waiting for me to say something.

**Knightwalker's POI**

"I am Mystogan." The guy had a voice that was just so comforting, I wanted to curl up at his feet and go to sleep. _Snap out of it, idiot!_ I told myself. Already, several girls were staring at the scene. They were waving at Mystogan and staring at me in dumb shock, as if we had just mentioned our engagement. Curse those preppy school girls who try to act cute. CURSE THEM FOR STARING!

"You're going to be late," I stated coldly. My eyes narrowed. At the actual sight of him, I had remembered that his schedule was made to be the same as mine, so that I wouldn't be pulled out of classes and later kill the principal for losing precious sleep time. "And if you're late, that means I'll be too, thanks to your _dad_." I admit, I was being a bit crueler than usual, but it's not like anyone would notice.

He nodded once, and smiled. "So then, why are you just standing here?" I glared at him some more. The little imp. But I had the perfect comeback. So I smiled too. However, unlike his small, soft, and sweet smile, mine was dark and sadistic. No one. EVER. Teases me. He must have realized his mistake, because I grabbed his arm and began to jerk him towards our class. One day, a random police officer is going to find a certain blue haired teenager's body in a ravine. Not that we have ravines here. But don't worry, I can drive…Illegally…

Still, the rest of the day was torture. Mainly because his only response to my threats and cold attitude was a warm, sweet smile that completely melted me. Not that he knew it. But it was slightly unnerving to have someone that is totally _not _afraid of me. That would have to change. Besides, I have a reputation to keep. Yet throughout the whole day, I couldn't help but continue to glance at his face, only to turn away after a slight movement.

Not only was that agonizing, but I was zoning out with my head on my palm while my fingers touched my forehead. Every time I looked at him, there was this one specific spot that would burn, but I have no idea why. Man, I needed to go to a doctor. And if he said that love was my ailment, I would probably agree before throwing him out the window.

**Mystogan POI**

As soon as those words left my mouth, I was aware of a small sigh escaping from the crowd around us. Looking around, I saw that there were several girls looking at me and waving, and two guys behind them whistling. One had blond hair with a weird hair style and was definitely gay, and the other one had black hair with a single white stripe. Dimly, I wondered if those were her friends. Which would be slightly sad, because they looked like idiots. I was completely oblivious to the five foot radius around Knightwalker.

"You're going to be late," she said coldly. I almost winced. Well, _someone_ was being bitter about me coming right on time. Erza's beautiful brown orbs narrowed, and she looked as if she were remembering something unpleasant. "And if you're late, that means I'll be too, thanks to your _dad_." She was definitely glaring at me. Hey, I did nothing wrong…I think. Is being the son of a school's principal a sin? I think not. In other words, stop glaring at me!

But I nodded in agreement and smiled at her. "So then why are you just standing here?" I asked. It was an innocent question. I have a right to ask innocent questions! But then Knightwalker smiled back sadistically, and I felt a chill run down my spine. Whatever she was up to, I didn't want to be caught up in it. Too late, I realized my mistake, and soon I was dragged behind her to class. Not to self: Don't tease Knightwalker too often.

For the rest of the day, she kept on trying to be mean, cold, and cruel by flinging heartless remarks at me, but my only response to them was a smile. Why? Yes, it hurt to have insults hurled at me at every opportunity, but every time I smiled, she blushed slightly. Erza Knightwalker could be pretty cute sometimes.

But as I walked with her to our next classes, I noticed that everyone would back away towards the wall when she passed by, as if they were too afraid to be near her. Doing my best to ignore the stares, I couldn't help but notice that Erza would glance in my direction a couple of times, only to look away. With her head on one hand and her other hand massaging the exact same place I had kissed her yesterday, I felt a warm feeling spread through my body.

Unfortunately, that meant that Knightwalker was zoning out, which was apparently fine for her because everyone else doesn't want to go home covered in black and blue. As she looked out of the window, I was reminded of the promise that I had made to myself yesterday. Even I'll get home covered with scars and missing an ear or some other body part, I will definitely make her happier.

**Yeah, these chapters are really short…Sorry about that. But I'm happy! Mystogan, being the nice, awesome person he is, got my computer back for me! Yes, that is my excuse for taking so long ****Meh…this chapter wasn't as good as it was supposed to be…**

**Knightwalker: Your chapters are never as good as they're supposed to be.**

**Me: True, true. **

**Mystogan: Oh, hey Knightwalker! Since when did you get here?**

**Knightwalker: I've been here the whole time, idiot! Since when have **_**you **_**been here?**

**Mystogan: Since yesterday.**

**Me: Knightwalker, you're arguing with him like an old married…c-cou-couple… *gulps***

**Knightwalker: *glares* Now is the time when you run and scream for your life.**

**Me: I thought so. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *runs***

**Mystogan: Knightwalker, you're going too far. Anyways, review please, and tell the author how she did. **

**Me: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Being chased by Knightwalker, who is wielding The Ten Commandments.* AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Mystogan: *exasperation* KNIGHTWALKER!**


	4. Tattoos and Introduction to Ultear

**Hi people! Thank you for all of the reviews! Sorry, after I got back from the desert, my keyboard ran out of batteries! I haven't been able to go on the computer in such a long time! But alas, I am back once more…**

**Knightwalker: And the nightmare starts again…**

**Natsu: Huh? When did you fall asleep?**

**Mystogan: Natsu, Erza's glowing red! Run!**

**Natsu: AAAAAAAAAAA-Oh yeah, and Beta5200 doesn't own Fairy Tail-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: I hate to say this, but I can't help you Natsu…**

**Natsu: WHAT? But you're the author!**

**Me: Natsu, haven't you learned by now? Even the author of a fanfiction can't (or rather, can barely) control Erza Knightwalker… Although everyone else seems perfectly fine…T.T**

**Mystogan: I can control her~ *slightly sinister smile***

**Me: *starts backing away* And now, I present the chapter, which I'm typing as Knightwalker chases Natsu:**

** Chapter 4: Introduction to Ultear and Tattoos. **

**Knightwalker POI**

Yesterday was terrible. I had to drag Mystogan around because he didn't know anything about the school, and today I have to drag Mystogan around because I was so busy dragging him around yesterday, I forgot to tell him all about the school. Huff. But I think he caught me staring at his face…I mean honestly, who wouldn't? HE HAS THAT HUGE TATTOOOOOO! I'll need to ask him where he got it from…

I can't help but think that if I ask where he got it from, all I'll get back for my curiosity is riddles. Which is sad, because I really wanted to know. I'll just interrogate him using my old way: torture. He's a newbie anyways, and he seems so dimwitted that he probably doesn't even notice the fact that everyone's scared of me. Tch. Idiot. All the more fun for me, of course. There's almost nothing better than the look of fear fresh on someone's face.

On the other hand, I get the feeling that no matter what I do, he'd probably just look at me in that gentle look that's always on his face. And if that happened, I know that I wouldn't be able to go through with the torture. And that would be worse than me walking around and tripping over almost everything that happened to be a booby trap by Juvia that were meant for Gray. She paid for that dearly.

Ahem. I seem to be getting off topic. Today, as I drag around Mystogan once more, we encounter his father. That idiotic principal. He cleared his throat, obviously nervous at the sight of Mystogan and me together. I brushed past him. He was taking too long, if he wanted to talk to us, I mean, me. I mentally slapped myself, and started chanting a mantra in my mind. _Do not think of the two of you as a couple, do not think the two of you together in any way…_

I repeated this several times, just for good measure, and clicked back into focus in time to crash into Mystogan's chest. Talk about embarrassing. I could tell that I was blushing, but attempted to make it seem as if he had just pissed me off. That wasn't so hard to do.

"Hey, watch it." I snapped angrily. "And don't get in my way." He smiled, but this smile wasn't a nervous one, or his usual warm, gentle one. It was a knowing smile, and that irked me more than actually crashing into him.

"Got that." Mystogan replied. "But it's not my fault if you suddenly decide to turn around." I could feel myself blushing again. This time, it was easier to act angry, considering the fact that I _was _angry. That son of a…I abruptly punched him, in the same place where my head crashed into him. He smacked against the wall with a small, surprised "Oof!" I smirked. He deserved it.

Part of me winced when he landed, and I almost went out to see if he were alright. But I saw Ultear had already beaten me to him, helping him up and batting her eyelashes at him. Ultear was known in the school as one of the only people who had knowingly crossed me. Once. She never did so again.

You see, it was her first day, and nobody had bothered to warn her about the scarlet monster that went to this school. She walked up to me, yanked my hair, and whispered "I'm gonna give you hell, got that?" Big mistake. I grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding onto my hair, and flung her forward. Before I left, I bent down and hissed "I went easy because it's your first day. But stay away from me, got that?" And with that, I left her sprawled on the ground, coughing and gasping.

For some reason, I hated the sight of her coming to help Mystogan. I clenched my teeth, and stalked toward them. Grabbing the collar of Ultear's school uniform, I threw her away. Behind me, the crowd thickened, anticipating a fight. But I was tired of living up to their expectations. So I put a hand out. Palm up. And Mystogan reached for it.

**Mystogan POI**

The day before, Knightwalker had dragged me around everywhere without actually telling me anything, so today she was supposed to make up for it by showing me around. She keeps staring at my face, though. I'm about to ask her if something strange is on my face when I remember: My tattoo. I couldn't help the smile break out on my face. Hah! She'll just have to wonder where the tattoo came from, because I won't be telling her anytime soon.

Knightwalker seemed to be spacing out a lot today. By looking at her clenched hands, I could only guess that she was angered or annoyed. But her mind must have done something to soothe her, and her ferocity melted into a self satisfied, cat-like smile. Needless to say, I was a little scared. What in the world could possibly appease Knightwalker?

My father was walking around the school, and we happened to be walking right to him. He cleared his throat, probably nervous because I was walking around with the school's most dangerous person. I winked at him, just as Erza brushed right past him. He gulped, and I hurried to follow her.

I have to follow her around because she didn't tell me anything about this school, or where my classes were. Besides, my father made sure my classes were the same as hers. It was inevitable that we were to meet, and easier on me if I just went with her. I'm pretty sure that Knightwalker was spacing out though, because she wasn't aware that people were staring at us and whispering.

I knew it was probably because of us being together for so long without my being beaten to a pulp, or possibly because of the way we both carried ourselves with pride. I've had people tell me I walk as if I were a prince, but Erza walks around as if she owns the whole world. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if everyone just dropped down and started to kneel.

Suddenly, Knightwalker turned around, catching me unaware. She spun so fast that I had no way of blocking or dodging and she crashed into me. Her face was the same color as her hair, a deep red scarlet. But she attempted to at least save her reputation, because she looked up and glared at me.

"Hey, watch it!" she spat angrily. "And don't get in my way." I smiled knowingly. I knew it would just get me in trouble, but it was better than bursting in laughter and rolling on the floor, which is what I wanted to do.

"Got that." I replied coolly. "But it's not my fault if you suddenly decide to turn around." _I am so screwed._ I thought. Too late. She punched me in the same exact place where her head had landed when she bumped into me. In other words, my chest.

I flew back and landed against the wall with a completely non-princely "Oof!" That really did hurt. I saw remorse flash for a brief second in Erza's eyes before my gaze was covered by a pretty girl's face. She had silky black hair, and was batting her eyelashes at me while asking me things like "Oh my god, she is _such_ a monster! Are you, like, okay? That was a _terrible_ crash!" I shook my head, trying to clear it.

Erza was glaring at Ultear as if she wanted to kill her. I wondered how their first encounter would have been like? Probably nothing pretty. But Erza was snapping out of her stupor, and was heading toward us. Without warning, she grabbed Ultear by the back of her school uniform's collar. As Ultear let out a small yelp of surprise, fear, and disappointment. Knightwalker threw her away with a strange ferocity.

She looked at me, and I returned her gaze. A crowd was starting to gather, though I probably should have noticed a long time ago. Knightwalker stretched her hand out to me. I took it and she helped me get up. I looked at her questioningly. Didn't she have a reputation to keep?

Erza sighed dejectedly and said "I can't figure out where you got your tattoo from if you're dead, now can I?" I looked into her eyes and allowed myself a smile. _I'm still a long way off from making her return my smile properly_ I said to myself. _But at least I'm making progress._

**And there's another chapter! Personally, I don't think that Ultear's really all that bad, but it made sense to give her that role. **

**Ultear: WHAT? Why do I sound so preppy and disgusting?**

**Me: *whimper***

**So…Yet another short chapter. Sorry that I hadn't updated in such a long time… I feel really bad…**

**Knightwalker: You're pathetic. You make people wait for junk, and you come up with the worst plots. Heck, you don't even _have_ a plot yet. **

**Me: What? I thought you were chasing Natsu?**

**Mystogan: Oh, Natsu ran off in his car. Even _Knightwalker_ isn't _that _fast. **

_**Natsu in his car:**_

**Natsu: *talking to the car* No! Don't die on me now! Someone help me!**

**Oh…Poor Natsu… I feel really bad now…T.T**

**Knightwalker: Well, now that he's out of the way…**

**Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-Don't forget to review!-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**

**Mystogan: Erza, she's only 13! Come on! *sighs, then hooks arm through Knightwalker's elbow and walks away with her too confused to kill him.* I'm taking you on a date!**

**Me: Thank you Mystogan!**


	5. Lissana and What Happened on Halloween

**Hey people! Long time no see! Sorry, I've been distracted by school and some other random things…Anyways, I'd like to introduce someone that you've haven't seen yet in the bold parts of this fiction…Lucy Ashley! Oh yeah, and this chapter is mainly on how a few mistakes from Mystogan and Knightwalker lead to some strange, awkward moment's between Lucy and Natsu. **

**Lucy Ashley: No! I do not agree with this plan! You promised I could wrestle Knightwalker without the threat of actually dying!**

**Knightwalker: I'm soooo sorry, but that would never happen. Besides, this pathetic author has been to busy to ask me of that kind of favor, with me chasing her around.**

**Me: The fact that you sound so proud…It's scary…**

**Knightwalker: *innocent look* Me? Scary? Impossible!**

**Mystogan: Knightwalker, you really don't suit well with innocence. Though it makes you unbelievably cute…**

**Me: Ah…Another one of Mystogan and Knightalker's love scenes…**

**Lucy: *whispers* You should really start to run now…**

**Me: I know. But wait: I'm supposed to scream for 2 seconds before I run, and then get a 5 second head start so that I don't get completely killed. Ahem~ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts running.***

**Mystogan: That's my cue. *Takes Knightwalker in his arms and kisses her for 5 seconds* *lets go* Okay, you can go now honey.**

**Knightwalker: *spinning around in circles, as if confused, and blushing madly* R-R-Right. G-Go-Gotta go kill l-little brat f-fo-for…*faints***

**Lucy: *looks at Mystogan in admiration* Thanks! Now I finally have something to hold over her!**

**Chapter 5: Lissana, and what happened on Halloween.**

**Knightalker POI**

I saw Ultear yet again today, wearing her school uniform in such a way that made many perverts stare after her longingly. After Halloween, Faust (who I'm beginning to hate more than I should) decided to make us all wear stupid, ridiculous school uniforms. That pathetic little excuse for a man…Anyways, Ultear, being the natural bitch she is, flounced right up to Mystogan (who was right next to me; he was the only person who dared do so. Other people got confident and cocky because of him, so I beat them up.) and started to flirt with him. Mystogan and I had arrived earlier than usual, so we had time to waste and besides, we were bored. To an extreme extent. Mystogan decided to wait and see how long it would take Ultear to realize he wasn't paying any attention to her, and I was busy counting how many hair flips she did and wondering how she manages to breathe with that huge cloud of toxic called perfume always hanging around her. Go figure.

Anyways, it took her 20 minutes and 126 hair flips to realize that no one cared about her and her gossip. With a glare in my direction and a bounce in her step, she flounced away to flirt with some other, random, supposedly hot guy who looks like he has a girlfriend.

Anyways, as we were walking about, waiting until school started, the two of us bumped into Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion. As usual, the blonde wrestler had the poor pink haired boy's head in a headlock…with her legs. As she strangled him, he made choking sounds and randomly began reaching out for people passing by. One of them was me.

He grabbed onto my skirt, managed to choke out "Help me!" (which for him was quite an accomplishment) and finally looked into my face. And turned from a scarlet red that I'm almost jealous of, to a pale, ghost white. Lucy stopped laughing and tried to get off, but only ended up falling onto Natsu, making them a huge tangle of hair and legs. Mystogan and I decided to leave them like that, and as people began to gather around the pair as they struggled to untangle themselves.

As I passed, I had the strangest urge to trip Lucy Ashley when she finally managed to stand up. As she wobbled, I…Oh so gently brushed against her shoulder, so that she fell on top of Natsu once more. That was fun.

"I will save you Natsu!" cried Gray, and rushed past me into the cloud of dust that Lucy was making as she decided that it was better to wrestle people on the ground. Smirking, I took out a pair of handcuffs and attached him to Juvia, then silently sneaked into the battle like the ninja I am. When I was done, nobody could do anything anymore (not even the people in the crowd); they were all handcuffed to each other in one way or another. And to think that I still had 2658 handcuffs left.

**Mystogan POI**

Ultear practically skipped up to me, wearing her school uniform as inappropriately as possible. Knightwalker was glaring at her, and I was trying to ignre that constant noise in my ear saying "We should, like, _soooooooo_ go out!" and "Oh my god, like, don't you see him over there? He is _suuuuch_ a darling!"

It took her 20 minutes to realize that I wasn't paying attention at all. Perhaps it was the fact that I was staring at Erza and looking at my watch that tipped her off. She flounced away huffily to bother some other "so _totally_ hot guy" to bother.

Anyways, we chanced upon Lucy and Natsu wrestling. Obviously, Lucy was winning by a landslide. Natsu reached out and grabbed onto Knightwalker's skit to ask, no, beg, for help. I couldn't help but feel a strange pang of anger. I have no idea why, but I wanted to step in and yank Natsu away from her.

As I was pondering these confusing emotions, Knightwalker had already handcuffed everyone to each other. I couldn't help but shiver a little in fear. How in the world did she get so many handcuffs? I'm afraid to know how many more she has left.

I walked along the corridors, which ridiculously still had Halloween decorations on (although honestly, how scary could a ghost of a turkey be?) and remembered the party that we had thrown on the 31st of October, and scowled. Halloween had been terrible. I was dressed up with tons of layers (okay: 4 or 5. But still!), Erza had this weird armor on, and…Well, even though it was more of a cosplay day, Knightwalker scared the crap out of everyone.

Ultear had tried (and failed) to seduce random people, though her personality and the outfit she wore were two sides of a magnet. Opposite of each other, but utterly attracted to one another.

Natsu had on this outfit that was unusually skin revealing. Then gain the only revealing part was that he had a vest but no shirt, so I guess it was all right. Knightwalker had been using her yearbook from a year ago to show me who was who when I spotted picture of a pretty, short white haired girl who was standing next to Mira, Elfman, and Natsu. It almost seemed as if she was Mira's and Elfman's little sister, except for the fact that they didn't have one. Natsu was passing by, and he stopped to greet us but almost immediately started sniffling.

I chose to ignore him. "Erza, who's she?" I asked, oblivious to the pained expression on Lucy's face (Knightwalker's was impassive, and Natsu was crying so hard that I could barely see his face.)

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Hey, if you were standing in a crowd of people that were either crying or looking at you disdainfully, you'd say the same thing. I looked in closer at the picture…And mentally slapped myself. Because underneath the picture it said "Rest in peace Lissana: we will never forget you." Oh. I'm an idiot.

"She…She was a great sister, and a wonderful friend. She fell off a mountain while we were hiking, and we couldn't even find her body: just her blood. The professionals all said that judging on the amount of blood on the place where she landed, there was…" Mirajane, who had been talking, suddenly burst into tears. Even Lucy was crying with her face in her hands.

"The pathetic professionals all said that it was impossible for her to have survived. Every drop of the blood was proven to be hers. It's unknown why she was up on the mountain in the first place, or why she was so close to the edge on such a large trail." Knightwalker's tone of voice was calm and steady, but there was too much anger in her eyes to suggest that she was really the uncaring monster that everyone said she was.

As the sadness welled in my heart and tears threatened to overspill, Ultear's high pitched, overly preppy voice rang out, and we stopped as one. Why? Because she had said, "Look, I'm sad too, but hey, it left her boyfriend single didn't it? She was probably suicidal over some small spat or something. Personally, _I _think she was too clingy. Especially to the mountain. Did you know that she tried to pull herself up when she fell? She left a bloody handprint there. Must have had second thoughts about suicide!"

My eyes snapped open, and my tears disappeared. But before I could go and slap her, Knightwalker had already beaten Ultear to the ground. Pulling her silky black hair so that Ultear could stand, Knightwalker hissed "Just shut up. It wasn't suicide. Shall I show you the difference between that and murder?" I could see Knightwalker's hand tighten around Ultear's throat.

"Stop." I commanded. "Knightwalker, I don't want you to go to jail for killing your own classmate. She's not worth it. And Ultear, I don't want you to get killed. Sound good to you?" Erza released the black haired witch, and Ultear smiled at me.

"That's right _Erza_," Ultear smirked. "You better listen to your boyfriend, else you'll be _all alone~ _Though _I _wouldn't mind. I think you should do what Lissana did, don't you? Then I'll have Mystogan all. To. _Myself._" Knightwalker turned pale, and I swear I saw a small wildfire raging in her eyes. But to my surprise and horror, it was Lucy who acted.

Lucy Ashley took Ultear by her long black hair and threw her over the gates of the school, so that she landed nicely in the mud. As we heard her scream of outrage, I had to give Lucy some credit: her aim was _good._ As she huffed and puffed from her outburst, the tears still streamed down her face, and she walked back to Natsu. Together, they silently cried over the death of a good friend.

Even now, some weeks after that incident, I could hear Natsu's sniffles and could _sense_ the heat of everyone's glares all focused on Ultear as she flirted with me, the only guy who was remotely nice to her. Gathering what I had heard from Knightwalker about Lissana, she was nice to everyone and was loved all around. Some say that she was everyone's best friend, including Ultear, and that Ultear had turned into what she is now out of trauma of her friend's death.

**Knightwalker POI**

I looked over to see Mystogan absentmindedly staring out of the window. Could he be thinking of that terrible incident at Halloween? Maybe. I can't believe that he let Lucy throw Ultear over the gate, but not let me exert my own punishment on that bitch. With a start, I realized something that everyone had missed due to our anger: his control over me. Like a fool, I had listened to Mystogan when he told me to stop. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

Well, at least we were all to busy being pissed at Ultear to notice. With the memory of that bitter day pushed upon us once more, people began taking refuge within the company of others. Lucy and Natsu especially. More and more often, I would see Natsu burst into tears, and I would see Lucy hold his head gently, and calm him down. Was this what friendship really was? To have someone there for you when you needed it?

Unconsciously, I began going through a list of people who could possibly be my true friends. Sugarboy? No, he was too…Weird. It was uncomfortable to be with him. Hughes? I had a strange feeling that he liked me, which made him annoying. Also, he had this strange habit of saying that everything was amazing. Perhaps Mystogan? Well…He was nice, and he cared for me. I could tell that even if I were blind. And did I care for him? Maybe…His control over me proved it. That mysterious aura that surrounded him and his tattoo had encaged me, and I could find no loopholes. Which made me want to kill him.

I looked up and saw a worried Mystogan hovered above me, and I couldn't help but think he was cute. He smiled, and had I been someone else, I would have screamed and fainted like a fangirl. Then again, being who I was…I snarled at him, picked up my bag, and barked "Hurry up. We have a project to work on. It's called 'Finding out who killed Lissana', and it was due last year. Now that I have a partner, I have a feeling this'll go a whole lot faster." Ignoring his blank look, I looked over my shoulder. And winked at my partner.

**Okay, so I was neglecting my fanfiction, I admit it. I was thinking about what Knightwalker had said (you know, that my story has no plot) so I decided to give it one. Anyways, I…**

**Ultear: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME SO?**

**Me: Sorry, but I need a semi-antagonist. Please don't kill me…**

**Knightwalker: Yeah, back off. She's my kill.**

**Mystogan: Hey Beta5200, can I kiss Knightwalker again? It was fun, and I want to see how many kisses it takes until she faints.**

**Me: Nah, she might get used to it, and then how would you help me when I'm in trouble?**

**Mystogan: Damn.**

**Anyways, please leave a review and tell me how, why, and possibly who killed Lissana. If you think it should be suicide, tell me that too! I have a vague idea of who it should be… And no, it's not Ultear. But it's not too late to change my mind!**

**Knightwalker: So…Basically, you're asking people for your antagonist? That _is _pathetic.**

**Me: Mystogan, can you do me a favor and kiss Knightwalker? _Please?_**

**Mystogan: My pleasure!**

**Lucy: Why does he scare me? **

**Me: Isn't Mystogan one of the nicest people on the world along with Jellal Fernandes? I mean come on, any guy that lets you call him Jello and has complete (or semi-complete) control over Erza Scarlet has got to be pretty cool!**

**Knightwalker: *faints from kiss***

**Mystogan: I found out how many kisses it takes to knock out Knightwalker!**

**Me: I don't want to know…**


	6. Lissana's Death

**Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays Everyone! Sorry for not updating in so long, but my computer is being mean and my fingers have started to ache really badly every time I move them. Anyways, I've decided to pull in Edolas Fairy Tail…**

**Edolas Fairy Tail: But…We've been here from the start…**

…**In the school to add some more detail to Lissana's death (or suicide, or disappearance, or accident) for the detectives. **

**To Yukistar: Yeah…Ultear is pretty horrible in this fic…**

**Ultear: WHAT IN THE WORLD ENCOURAGED YOU TO MAKE ME A PREPPY BITCH? **

**Me: *whimpers***

**To Dlkg: That can be arranged.**

**To Shynichi13: Good idea, and has the potential to be easily incorporated into this chapter and the fiction. He's in! And yes, Ultear does act like it, doesn't she?**

**To Yuki Kusanagi: Sorry that it took me so long! *bows down* Please forgive me! It _is_ a pretty good idea…**

**To AquaAries19: Thanks for the criticism! I'll make sure to use it wisely!**

**To Silence Is Not Golden: You know, I kind of like that image of Zero prancing around in a meadow… And then cue the scary music as you add the pink fluffy tutu...**

**To Jizang: Um…I can try, but it would probably be just a short mention or something.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this up, but I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Jellal would have found a magical potion to prove his innocence. **

**Erza: I like AquaAries19. She's the first person to criticize this fiction. Everyone else actually _approves_ of me and Mystogan being a couple. **

**Mystogan: But…She approves too…**

**Mirajane: *cries* Lissana!**

**Me: Oh…Now I feel really guilty…**

**Mirajane: You were supposed to say: "It's all right, there's still a possibility she's alive!" *sobs even harder***

**Me: Oops. I'm sorry…**

**Mirajane and Elfman: *wails together***

**Erza: Wow, at least _I_ don't make people cry that much. It's flooding!**

**Mystogan: No, but you _do_ make people shiver and quake every time you walk past. *smiles***

**Erza: *distracted by the smile* What was that?**

**Mystogan: Ahem; you are feeling sleeeeeeeeeepy. Your eyelids are growing heavy…**

**Erza: *falls asleep***

**Me: It…It worked! **

**By the way…The person who holds the most responsibility for her death is someone who you'll never expect…*laughs evilly* But it's not anyone in Edolas Fairy Tail… Good luck!**

Chapter 6: Lissana's Death

**Mystogan POI:**

Erza told me that she wanted my help in finding who killed Lissana. A couple of thoughts ran through my head, like "Lissana was murdered? But…It was an accident, wasn't it?" and "Is it just me, or does she look downright… Malicious?" to "Whoa! The way her hair catches the sunlight makes it look like her hair is on fire!" which was linked to the one second thought "She looks hot!"

Okay, you weren't supposed to hear that last one. But hey, I'm just being truthful. Anyways, as I stared at her quizzically, she smirked at me and leaned in closer to whisper something I couldn't quite catch.

"What?" I asked. "Could you say that again?" She seemed annoyed and aggravated. What could possibly have gone wrong? Erza had been perfectly fine just minutes bef…ACK!

As I was pondering to myself, Knightwalker dragged me over to a corner of the room and began to whisper ferociously in my ear.

"Lissana was part of this rebellious club in school called Fairy Tail," she said harshly. "Your father doesn't really approve of them, because they're made of the rowdiest bunch of students. There's Lucy Ashley, Levy, Nab, Juvia, and some of the other more disruptive students." She began dragging me outside to…Her house?

As I passed by my father, who was staring at us strangely, I waved to him and exclaimed "We're working on a play!" Which was in part true. I was acting like I knew what Erza was talking about. Wereached her house, which was surprisingly (not really) fast due to lack of student traffic. They were all too busy staring at the scene. I mean, come on, even Alzack and Bisca stopped kissing in shock.

Once at her place, which looked modest on the outside and completely amazing on the inside, we began to talk again. I didn't know why she would bring me here until she looked me in the eye and said "Look, Fairy Tail's a dangerous subject that I only told you about because you looked _way_ too confused. Faust disapproved of it, and so he formed this dictator-ish student council."

"The student council consists of me, as the head, Sugarboy as the secretary, Hughes the treasurer, and Byro as vice-president." She was going to continue, but I stopped her. "WHAT IS UNCLE BYRO DOING AT SCHOOL?" I…uh…asked her. She glared at me.

"Your uncle Byro is there to make sure that the student council does what's in Faust's best interests. You see, Faust handpicked us because I was feared, and Hughes and Sugarboy were the only ones not scared of me. He wanted to be able to have his student council do his dirty work for him." I started, then stared at her. "Like what?" I asked.

"Like keeping control on Fairy Tail when they got too rowdy," she whispered. "I was once sent to teach them a lesson because they were being too inappropriate during one of Faust's boring assemblies, and he got angry. Now they all hate me and think that I killed Lissana for Faust." Knightwalker looked up at me, her eyes pleading, yet resentful. In that one moment, I'm pretty sure she saw me as Faust's son, not Mystogan. I felt anger towards my father, and yet something wasn't right.

"But…well, that explains why all of the people you mentioned hate you, but Lissana's death was an accident!" I protested. Knightwalker glared at me. Then she started to whisper.

"Lissana was close with everyone in Fairy Tail. Two years ago, on the hiking trip, she thought she saw a strange species of rabbit and went off to see what it was. She always loved animals." Erza swallowed, and then continued. "She wasn't close to the edge at all. In fact, she was leaning against the canyon wall, which was ten feet away. You could tell where her fingers had been, and she was hanging on. Yet the only thing Mirajane heard was a small mumble, and in the two minutes it had taken Mirajane to see Lissana, all she found was her broken body below."

"But that's easily explainable!" I couldn't help but interrupt. "She must have been physically weak, or unable to pull herself up. So she slipped." Erza glared at me again, but it's not a crime to ask questions, so I glared back, daring her to answer. After a horrible ten-second stand still, she slapped me. Which was a lot less than what I expected for glaring at her, but it still hurt.

"Lissana was perfectly healthy," she snapped, though her voice sounded strangely…Stuffy, as if she were about to cry. "The ledge that she was holding on to was strong and firm, despite being on the edge, and knowing her physical ability she should have been able to hold on for twelve minutes. She was gone for three!" She glared at me haughtily, as if daring me to counter that one. However, there were still one or two mysteries that she hadn't explained.

"Tell me this." I folded my hands together and put on a stern face. Now was when I fell into the trap that she had laid for me. That scheming little witch. "How do you know it's not suicide? It happens a lot to the people who everyone else thinks is perfectly happy and…" She kicked the table at me, and it collided with my stomach. My head leaned forward whereas the table kept coming at me, leaving my back exposed. Faster than I could see, Knightwalker was standing over me, arms raised. She brought her two elbows down on my back. _Man_ that hurt!

I coughed and sputtered, unable to continue my train of thought. Knightwalker looked murderous, and part of me wondered…No. She was my friend, my loved one, the person who I vowed to save. By the way, you didn't read the second one. But she couldn't have…Could she? For Faust to teach them a lesson? Or because she despised them too? Knightwalker continued, oblivious. "She loved Mirajane and Elfman dearly," she stated, something that I had forgotten about. "Mirajane and Elfman are both fragile, and she would never, _ever_, purposely do that. Even if she had a chance to cover it up, she wouldn't. _She was a sweet girl_!" Knightwalker was choking back sobs now, I knew it. Either that or she was choking back the urge to strangle me. I couldn't tell.

I took a deep breath. "So you're saying that someone arranged for it, and I'm guessing it's not going to be the bunny." Then again, you never know. "Wait, do you think it's the bunny?"

That earned me another slap.

"Do I look like that much of an animal hating idiot to you?" she screeched with fury. I grimaced. Weeell, excuse me for trying out my humor. But at least we know it wasn't the bunny. Then again, did we ever suspect the bunny in the first place? No.

"Then if it's not suicide, if it's not an accident, if it's murder and the criminal isn't the bunny, then who's the murderer? Or rather, who do you _think_ the murderer, if he or she deserves that title, is?" For once, she was silent. Although she could be thinking of clever ways to make my death as painful as possible.

"Well," she started thoughtfully. "It could be anyone from the rival gangs, or Sugarboy, though he would have taken too long, or Hughes, though he would have been screaming louder than Lissana. Or it could have been Ultear."

**Okay detectives, you can choose from these people to be your suspect, or you could make it someone who is totally random (like Byro or…um…Edo-Hibiki?) or you could claim it was suicide and spam me until I give in, or you could rant on how it was an accident and I'm wasting my time on random, hopeless things. **

**Knightwalker: I hope you love Los Vegas so much that you forget all about us, Beta5200.**

**Mystogan: Oh, don't be so mean. Enjoy wherever your going for the holidays, beloved reviewers!**

**Me: Los Vegas is going to be…**

**Knightwalker: Traumatizing? Scary? Terrible? Awful?**

**Mystogan: Fun? Hilarious? Amazing? Wonderful?**

**Me: How should I know, I'm not there yet!**

**Knightwalker: You're not even on you _way_ there yet.**

**Me: *takes a couple of steps* Now I am.**

**Mystogan: Okay, time for bed, kiddos.**

**Knightwalker: _WHAT?_**

**Mystogan: *clears throat* You are feeling sleeeeeeeeeepy… **


	7. Ultear and What

**Hi there everyone!**

**Okay, so I haven't updated in a really, really, really loooooong time, and I'm sorry! Um, so, anyways, here's to the reviews:**

**To Yukistar: Nice guess! Well… Everyone liked Lissana. She had no enemies (supposedly) because she was so sweet.**

**To Shynichi13: I like your deduction! There can only be one truth, right!**

**To zeroblade63: Thanks! Well, here it is (four months later.)**

**To AquaAries-19: In the fic, she gets it as a family heirloom. Technically, it is possible to get a bunny to hate you (example: my friend's bunny and me. That was painful and scary.) I like the way you think outside of the box and suspect Mira! And thanks, I'll try to correct my mistakes. However, the fiction has nothing to do with the show. **

**To Yuki Kusanagi: Ah… It does add a sinister feeling when we all want romance, doesn't it…**

**Knightwalker: ALL of us? *glare***

**Mystogan: Yes. Deep down inside, even you wanted this to turn into a nice, sweet romance fiction. **

**Knightwalker: I am disgusted. :O**

**To Silence is Not Golden: Yess… Zhe bunny tis eeeeevvviiiill… **

**Knightwalker: How can a pathetic bunny be evil! *scoffs***

**Mystogan: *evil smile***

**Earthland Lissana: *huge neon bunny form* Hi there, Edo-Erza!**

**Knightwalker: AAAAAAHHHHHH! THE BUNNY IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!**

**Mystogan: … Thanks, Lissana. **

**Me: *holding up camera* That was completely and utterly worth it. I'm going to send this video to America's Funniest Home Video!**

**Knightwalker: *bangs covering face* You insolent little brat… *smashes camera***

**Mystogan: Hey! Well, there goes the ten thousand dollar prize money…**

**Lissana: Um… Yeah… Bye! *hiding another video camera behind her back* *dashes away***

**Knightwalker: Is it just me, or did she seem in a hurry to leave?**

**Me: W-without further ado, let's begin the chapter!**

**Knightwalker: How about NO!**

**Mystogan: Yeeeeessssss!**

**Me: Sorry, Mystogan's yes was longer.**

**Knightwalker: NOOOOO!**

**Me: Still too short. **

**Mystogan: Beta5200 doesn't own Fairy Tail, and if she did, Knightwalker and I would have kissed at one point in the manga~**

**Knightwalker: Thank God she doesn't own Fairy Tail…**

**Mystogan: Hey! That would have been nice, don't you think?**

**Knightwalker: O.O … I'm leaving before this craziness infects me too. **

Chapter 7: Ultear and… What?

**Mystogan POV**

I stared at my redheaded princess for several minutes. Then I burst out laughing.

"Ultear?" I sputtered. "That black haired, bitchy girl who Lucy Ashley threw over the school gates into a pool of mud? The one who everyone hates? The girl who you obviously have some sort of minor spat going on with? The…"

Knightwalker stared at me. "I have _WHAT_ going on with her?"

I swallowed. "Just a minor… or major… fight…"

She relaxed. "Oh. I thought you had been talking about something else." She nodded to herself, then looked at me and smiled sadistically once more. "Shall we see if we can get anything other than lies and gossip from her mouth?" Now it was my turn to smile.

"I actually have no idea why you hate her so much." I smiled again, knowing that it aggravated her. She glared at me before turning away. "On her first day of school I gave her a hard time~" she sang/whispered. I could barely hear her.

"What?" I asked. I needed some sort of clarification and specification. She looked at me disdainfully yet evilly at the same time.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What?" I played along

"What?"

"What?"

"Nothing~" she sang. Darn it. I was hoping to go for a record. She looked downcast again, though. "That was a small game I used to play with Lissana and Mirajane when we were in elementary school." If possible, she looked even sadder.

"Ultear had been so sweet, so nice, and was everyone's best friend in first grade. Then she started to act out in third grade. She picked fights with me, even though I always won. She started talking back to the teachers and once got so angry she started to pick on Lissana. One day, in fifth grade, Ultear wasn't just satisfied with insulting us all. She started to beat Lissana. Mirajane started to cry, and Elfman tried to calm me down, but this time I struck first. She had timed it perfectly. Our principal came over and saw me roundhouse kick her, so I got expelled.

In middle school, I met her again. I was walking past this other middle school when I saw her familiar, overblown, and completely obvious ego. I…"

"Don't you mean something else, like head, or… Anything else?" I asked. How Knightwalker could see someone's ego I wouldn't doubt, but "familiar, overblown, and completely obvious" could point to several different parts of Ultear.

Erza slapped me. It rang loud and clear, and I rubbed the red mark that remained. How such smooth and perfect a hand could muster that much force, I had no idea. But it hurt.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me," she started, and then glanced at me again. "Fine, it wasn't just her ego, but at least let me continue. Or do you want to just _die_ of suspense?"

"I'd pick death over a huge life story of a black haired bitch any day," I whispered to myself. Knightwalker raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not even if a certain black haired bitch gets beaten up by a red haired demon?"

"Now I'm listening."

"And people think _I_ hate Ultear…"

"What?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Go on."

"Ha! I won!"

"Erza…"

"That's Knightwalker to you." Erza sniffed disdainfully, and then continued. "In middle school, she was much like she is now… But not as slutty. Her hair was slightly shorter, and her eyes were bigger and she looked more innocent. As she is now, Ultear was one of the popular people who had hidden allies everywhere. She was in the same school as everyone in this school, so naturally when that little… Incident happened, everyone got scared of me.

"What happened again?"

"Well. How do I describe this… Okay. So I was walking past when she and some of her groupies started shouting disrespectful things at me, regarding when I got expelled. A bigger and bigger crowd of her friends gathered, and I couldn't help it anymore. I think… That I was crying a bit. Out of anger, you know! So I… I screamed and charged at her, and beat her into a pulp. That set her friends on me, but I defeated them all. Several years later, in high school, I transferred out because the rumors of my little misadventure got out.

And so I transferred to Edolas High, the place where everyone could start over. For instance, Lucy Ashley was a top wrestler in her school until her arm was broken by Ultear's boyfriend in her old high school. However, like me, she had no allies, and she had struck first. Most of the other people in Fairy Tail have stories like that, so they formed and in-school gang. Their leader is a kind old man named Makarov, who's short as he is strong. They have plenty of other people who aren't in high school too, like Macao and his son Romeo.

On the day that Ultear transferred in, she tried to pick a fight with me. But this time it wasn't prepared. In fact, neither one of us knew that the other would be there. Ultear literally walked up to me, pulled on my hair, and told me that she would give me hell. I naturally beat her up, and since I had built up a formidable reputation with her help, she had no group to help her. Thankfully, this time no one dared do anything against me. I'm too _scary_." Here she sniffed mockingly. Mystogan, in a trance by her voice and her story, and her _simply amazing facial expressions_, waved her on.

"Ever since then, Ultear has hated me and _attempted_ to embarrass me as much as she could." She glared at me. I stared right back at her.

"Hey, I was kind of looking forward to you explicitly describing how you beat up Ultear all of those times. And all I got was 'I beat her up' and 'I defeated them all'? How boring." I folded my arms and crossed my legs, trying to look princely as I could. Knightwalker glared at me some more, then playfully flicked me.

"How's this? I punched her stomach, turned and kneed her face, then elbowed her back. When she recovered, I delivered a crescent kick followed up immediately by a back thrust kick. She never landed a finger on me." Knightwalker took a breath and mimicked my position. "That enough for you, or did you want to hear about how she was crying and coughing like a baby later? Or that I had the most _immense_ sense of satisfaction when I heard her crying for her mother?"

My eyes widened. "Um, thanks," I stammered. "I think I heard enough for one day. Thank you for that, um, amazing narration. Would you mind if I go outside to scream for help because I'm stuck with a scary redheaded demoness?"

She smirked. "And what if I say no?"

I smirked right back at her. "Then I'll just have to hope someone can hear me scream from in here." I stopped to think for a second before asking perhaps the most stupid question in the world. "I suppose that it's too late to visit the mountain Lissana fell off of?"

She kicked my leg under the table. Which hurt even more because she kicked my bruise. "What do you think, _idiot_? IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS!"

"Erm, I wasn't, um…"

"That's right. You weren't thinking. YOU NEVER THINK!"

"I… er… um… Fine. Just have it your way. Think what you want."

Knightwalker stood up and dusted herself off. "Well then, now is when we go visit Ultear, which is what we were supposed to do before you so rudely interrupted me. Shall we?" She extended her hand to me.

I looked up at her outstretched hand. Smiling as warmly as I could, I took her hand.

Only to have her flip me over the table playfully. To be honest, I should have seen it coming. But when she smiled at me friendly for the first time, I had to admit that it was worth it.

**Um… Yeah. Sorry for the extremely cheesy ending. Oh, and there are probably going to be less Knightwalker POVs. **

**Knightwalker: So what, am I a minor character now? *raises eyebrow menacingly***

**Me: N-Not at all!**

**Mystogan: Of course you're not a minor character! You're the main character's love interest!**

**Me: Mystogan… What animes have you been watching? **

**Mystogan: What! *looks innocent* I have not been watching Ouran High School Host Club and Kaichou wa Maid Sama!**

**Knightwalker: I have no respect for you anymore…**

**Mystogan: But they're _interesting_! And did you ever have any respect for me in the first place?**

**Knightwalker: No…**

**Me: Ooh, Mystogan, you should get Knightwalker to watch them!**

**Knightwalker: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Mystogan: *slowly drags her away to the other nearest computer* **

**Knightwalker: You two are PURE _EVIL!_**

**Mystogan: Aw, that's so sweet! I love being evil once in a while!**

**Knightwalker: AAAAAHHHH! *covers eyes from computer screen***

**Mystogan: Be sure to review and don't be afraid to criticize! **

**Me: Thank you for reading! Laxus is coming soon! **


	8. Laxus!

**Hey there people! Sorry for being dormant for another couple of months. I'd like to introduce a new character! Edo-Laxus! **

***insert audience applause* **

**Edo-Laxus: Hello… Um…**

**Me: Name one important fact about yourself! 3**

**Edo-Laxus: Um… I've been told I look scrawny, but really, I'm strong. Really! Did I mention lightning scares me?**

**Me: Ah… And you're coming as…?**

**Laxus: …**

**Me: ?**

**Laxus: The nerd who's going to be the key to solving Lissana's case and return this story into a sweet mushy love fic where the pairings are Mystwalker, Nalu, and Grayju. **

**Knightwalker: I disapprove.**

**Scarlet: I approve.**

**Mystogan: Me too.**

**Jellal: I second… uh, third that.**

**Lucy H: It seems logical.**

**Natsu Dragneel: Hah! Serves you right! Getting stuck together with the one guy who isn't scared of you!**

**Gray F: It would make sense… Hell, I'm agreeing with Natsu! IT'S A SIGN! **

**Mirajane S: *evil smile* Time for the matchmaking to begin. **

**Knightwalker: I never realized how eeeeeeevil you're guild is…**

**Me: Aha! I've been waiting for you for six chapters!**

**Laxus: Yes. *hisses* Because everyone wants to be the nerd.*insert sarcasm***

**Fairy Tail: Topic change much?**

**Me: Well, seeing as I'm the one typing this, Knightwalker can't to anything about it! And if she tries to steal my computer, Mystogan will punish her~**

**Everyone else: O.O**

**To Yukistar: Yeah… Ultear is pretty awful…**

**Ultear: WHY AM I THE PREPPY BIIIIIIITTTTTCHHHH?**

**Me: *hides in a corner***

**To Lissana Strauss: Really? Thanks. It's gratifying to know that someone (or most people. Or everyone.) is reading the writing in bold. **

**To Jacovy: Hm… Well, we'll see… *tries and fails at evil grin***

**Mystogan: Allow me to show you. *_malicious_ grin***

**Knightwalker: *gulps***

**To Dlkg: Erm… *google translates* Ah! Thanks! We all love the Mystwalker, too!**

**Knightwalker: Why do you keep saying "we all" despite the fact that the FEMALE MAIN CHARACTER opposes it?**

**Mystogan: Because we know it's just a front. *angelic smile***

**Knightwalker: I… uh… er…**

**To AquaAries19: Aha! See Erza, you can't escape! ;) And yeah, I've got a culprit in mind and how to find him (in a way that includes the bunny) but other than that… I've got nothing. I love how you've managed to deduce that Ultear isn't just a really preppy, awful person!**

**Ultear: THAT YOU MADE ME OUT TO BEEEEE!**

**Me: Sorry?**

**Ultear: SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!**

**To Shaman Shinobi: Care to take a guess at who it is? **

**Faust: Me!**

**Byro: No, me!**

**Knightwalker: Maybe me?**

**Mystogan: I'm the _pro_tagonist! Not the _an_tagonist! **

**Edo-Mirajane: Me? *sniffle***

**Edo-Elfman: WAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Edo-Lissana: Ooh, ooh, pick me! *raises hand***

**Me: But… You're supposed to be dead… Are you suggesting suicide?**

**Edo-Lissana: Oh… This is guessing who the suspect is… I thought it was for going on a trip or something… Eheh…**

**Edo-Laxus: *facepalm***

**Knightwalker: No worries, Beta5200 doesn't own Fairy Tail. Otherwise, it would be a disaster. **

**Me: *whimper***

**Mystogan: Knightwalker~ Don't be so mean~**

**Edo-Laxus: Now, time for the actual chapter to begin! *whispers* And time for my debut…**

**Laxus**

**Normal POV**

The next day, it was bright and sunny. Perfect for the unsuspecting interrogation that they were going to pop onto Ultear. The birds were chirping new melodies, the trees seemed taller and straighter, and the grass was most definitely greener.

A teenage boy who looked to be the same age as Knightwalker walked in through the school gates. He was good looking, but pretty thin, with spiky blonde hair that just screamed "Punk!" and gray-blue eyes. Knightwalker couldn't help but notice him and notice how his eyes resembled someone she knew… She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

The guy couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl was as she stood leaning against the school gates. She had a finger on her chin thoughtfully, and looked surprisingly cute. Unconsciously, he had started to walk toward her. He knew what was going to happen already. This would be just like an anime. He would put his hand on her shoulder and say "Hey there, I'm the new kid. Sorry, could you show me around a bit?"

She would look up and blush, and say "Oh, of course. My name is insert name here," The boy frowned at the lack of her name, "And I'd love to show you around. You are…?"

Here he would reply with something cool, like "You can call me Laxus. (insert hair shake) Just Laxus. No last name needed." Here the girl would blush even deeper and show him around school. Laxus was unknowingly nodding to himself with a faint blush on his own cheeks. And then… And then Laxus made the worst mistake in his life. He put his hand on Knightwalker's shoulder while she was thinking deeply.

**Laxus POV**

All of a sudden, I was thrown forward by the girl who was once cute. Looking back on it, I can't believe I had forgotten my grandpa's words about some "red-headed demon" and "the warrior that doesn't know how to hold back." I had always assumed it was some really buff guy, but when I was flipped by the girl I was casually day-dreaming about, it kind of threw me off. Literally. The amount of effort she threw into tossing me was as if she were casually flicking off a fly, and the evil look she gave me afterward… Who wouldn't scream? Her once chocolate brown eyes were now glowing red, and she was lit up with this evil purple aura so strong that it even moved her long red hair!

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Shut up you pathetic worm!" she hissed at me, then glared at me some more.

"DON'T KILLL MEEEEEEEE!"

Apparently, there was someone who was sympathetic to my dilemma. A handsome guy with shocking blue hair and emerald green eyes walked up to the two of us, while everyone else was either running away, backing up in fear, or have seen it waaaaaaaay too many times… The majority of them was the last.

As the blue haired dude rushed over to my aid, I noticed that he had a scar, or a tattoo, on the right side of his face. Or was it a scar? At the moment, for all I cared, he could have a huge ogre crawling up the side of his face, and I'd be perfectly fine with it.

However gratified I was to this guy, he didn't stand a chance against the red monster. As he neared, he put a hand on her shoulder. Dun dun DUN.

"Watch out!" I heard myself scream a warning in a surprisingly high pitched voice that seemed to be an octave higher than usual. Oops. But for some reason, the chick didn't throw him over. Lucky bastard. How did he get on her good side? The girl glared at me before turning to the blue haired dude. 

**Mystogan POV**

Poor guy. He was scared out of his mind! When he screamed, "Watch out!" to me, it was obvious he thought I was going to get tossed too. But no. I was _far_ past that stage. Now Erza only tossed me when she knew I was off guard. Like yesterday when we reached out to shake hands. Ahem.

He was staring at my tattoo. Why does everyone do that? And yet so far no one has asked where it came from or what it even was… I laughed on the inside.

Back to the plot line. Okay, so with my hand on her shoulder, I leaned forward to whisper "He's new" into her ear. Watching her shiver and blush was quite fun~ Until I got punched. But it was all worth it.

As Erza turned her head away with a loud "Humph!" I helped out the guy she had flipped. He was blonde with blue-gray eyes and had a look on his face that told me no matter how punk his hair was, he was a total otaku. I could see the grateful tears welling up in his eyes as he accepted my hand before bursting into anime tears and blubbering "THANK YOU! ARIGATOU- GOZAIMASU! YOU HAVE SAVED MEEE!" I sweat dropped and Erza rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up you two idiots," she started walking forward, but paused and looked back at us. "Or I'll be late. And even though none of the teachers are brave enough to give me anything under an A, I still want to be on time. Now GET A MOVE ON!" The guy stopped blubbering and sniffed. He smiled at me gratefully and bowed. "I am Laxus, grandson of Makarov, who is the master of Fairy Tail and…" Erza slapped a hand over Laxus' mouth and glared so fiercely at him even _I_ would have crumbled.

"Fairy Tail is taboo around here," she hissed at him. "Despite that a lot of the students here are Fairy Tail members, there are also some who openly oppose them. That would be Principal Faust, me (supposedly) as President, Byron as Vice-President (though I have no idea how such an old man got that position in a high school) Sugarboy (the gay one in the pink armor with the blonde Elvis hairdo) as the Secretary and Hughes (the black haired guy standing next to Sugarboy with one white stripe in his hair) the Treasurer." She paused to take a long breath before continuing.

"I was picked because the students all fear me, Byro was picked so that he could 'watch over us young ones', Sugarboy was picked because he was friendly-ish and could gather inside information from the girls by being their GBFF (Gay Best Friend Forever) and Hughes so that he could gather information from the guys because he's probably the most normal guy I've had a conversation with."

Here I grunted indignantly and she looked at me sideways. "Are you implying that you're normal, Tattoo Face?" She had a point. Wait… Hey!"

"Don't call me Tattoo Face!" I folded my arms. "My name is Mystogan and I'm the son of Faust the principal."

"Yes, yes, blue boy, I know that already."

"I was _talking_ to _LAXUS_."

"Oh. I am Erza Knightwalker, but if you call me anything other than Knightwalker, I will make your death painful."

"Wait… Don't call me blue boy either!"

"Took you long enough~"

"Whatever you say, _Erza_~"

Her eyes flared. "_Instant "_ she hissed.

"You're going to be late."

"Um, Knightwalker, Mystogan?" Laxus finally got the guts to cut in. "We're _all_ going to be late."

"Feh," Knightwalker tossed her hair. "No we're not, don't be silly… HOLY SHIT WE'RE LAAAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEE!" Giving us each one last glare, she sprinted to her class. 

**Laxus POV**

After the last period of school, I was waiting near the main gates for Knightwalker and Mystogan to come out. Apparently, despite my hair, I had already been dubbed the "class nerd" in all of my classes due to my awesome otakuness. No need for applause, thank you very much. At any rate, the two of them were the only friends I had outside of Fairy Tail.

Of course, being Makarov's grandson, I would be in Fairy Tail. I was in Fairy Tail before I had come to the school, but was asked to come by Lucy Ashley to try and help two people who were attempting to solve Lissana's death. Turns out, the two people were Mystogan and Knightwalker.

The only reasons why I was being called was 1.) Because I had seen everything on my favorite detective shows. 2.) Because I was nerdy, scrawny, and nobody would suspect me. 3.) Because Mystogan and Knightwalker weren't part of Fairy Tail, were suspicious, and who better than the guild master's grandson to save the day? I think it was number two…

Mystogan couldn't join because his father would kill him, and Knightwalker couldn't join because she was already on the student council. If she joined, hell would follow. As they walked past me, I overheard them talking about "talking with Ultear" and "alibi on the mountain." I jerked up and started walking next to Mystogan (note: Mystogan, not Knightwalker. I learned my lesson.)

"Hey guys!" I greeted them, trying to sound casual. "Can I join you? I really hate Ultear." It was true. My first day here at school, and she had already started making fun of everything about me… Including my _awesome_ hair. _No one_ insults my hair and gets away with it. Explaining how I needed to follow them around and help them out was easy. Now I just had to _actually_ help them out.

The three of us walked out of the school to a grandeur house (not that I was impressed… It only looked about four stories tall and had statues made of gold loitering the lawn which was close to half the size of our school…) and stared at it in amazement. The house was baby blue, and was surrounded by grass, trees, and gold and silver statues. I stood there, shocked, with my mouth drooping to the ground as Knightwalker strolled forward and Mystogan followed in suit, acting as if it were nothing special.

We knocked on the door, and a beautiful woman who looked like Ultear came out. She had short black hair, and a kind smile. Knightwalker stepped up and started to say something, but Mystogan beat her to it.

"Hello, ma'am," he said smoothly. "You must be Ultear's sister. We're friends of Ultear and would like to talk to her about a school project." The woman giggled. Did I mention how hot she was yet? I wonder if I could…

"I'm Ultear's mother, Ul," she replied. Epic fail. I was about to ask her out, too. Wow… "But of course you may come in!" She smiled gently at all of us (which definitely means she's nice, because normally after a compliment like that they would only smile at Mystogan) and let us inside.

You know how I though the outside was awesome? It had _nothing_ on the inside. The inside was… was… HUGE! And incredibly grandeur, but HUGE!

As I was gaping, my _favorite_ person came down the winding stairs. Note the sarcasm when I said favorite. Heheh, I'm just too funny for myself.

Ultear glared at Knightwalker first, completely ignored me, and jumped the last few steps to glomp Mystogan.

"Mystogan-kuuuuuun! You've finally come to me! Where should we go on our first daaaaaaatee?" she screamed. Poor Mystogan. He must be deaf by now. Instead, he smiled.

"Ah, you see, we're all going to a café. We wanted to talk about a…" Here Mystogan glanced at Ul's smiling face. "Project from school. Will you help us?" He winked at Ultear, and she erupted into hearts. That playboy.

Ultear nodded a thousand times a second. Ul, still smiling gently and kindly, guided us to the door and waved goodbye until we disappeared. 

**Mystogan POV**

Seeing as I was the smoothest talker, obviously I would be the one doing all the work in interrogating, I mean, chatting with Ultear. Knightwalker ignored us and sipped her latte while looking out the window. Laxus had out his notebook and was jotting down everything we said. Though there wasn't much to be recorded. The whole conversation went like this:

"So," Ultear was obviously trying to flirt. "What did you want to ask me, honey?

"Would you happen to know Lissana?" I would ask.

"You know," she batted her eyelashes at me. "We should do this more often." She leaned closer to me. "Just you and me, alone, on a date. Don't you think we'd make a great couple?" I smirked, trying not to puke.

"So, about Lissana…"

Our conversation kept continuing like that, until Knightwalker finally slammed her fist on the table.

"Look, Ultear," she growled. "We're here because we want to know about Lissana. If you try to lie," Knightwalker used her threateningly glare 10.0 which she had practiced on me earlier. "We will know about it." Ultear gulped.

After we had finished explaining everything to her, she looked freaked out. "What? I thought that was an accident! That's what Faust said! And besides, its just stupid. Who would want to hurt Lissana? She was nice to me!"

Which proves how amazingly nice Lissana was, if even Ultear liked her. Wait a second. My father never even mentioned this Lissana girl. In fact, I clearly remember asking him everyday if school was fine, and he would repeatedly say yes. Perhaps he wanted to protect me? No… Wait, Ultear was still talking.

"And then when Byro came and became Vice-Principal, he banned Fairy tail. So, I honestly don't know why you would even care, seeing as you weren't even here back then. But I…" It was starting to add up in my mind. A bit far-fetched, and not enough evidence, but…

"Ultear," I leaned forward. "Who started saying that Lissana's death was an accident?"

She blushed under my scrutiny. "Byro."

That doesn't make sense. Byro shouldn't have known whether or not, right?

Ultear continued, "And Byro was the one who called off the investigators."

Yup. I was going to have a small talk with Byro sometime this week. Definitely.

Later that day, we all decided to keep a close eye on Ultear, but not to have her suspect us. It ought to be easy enough. School was… As normal as it could get. During lunch, Laxus excused himself to go to the bathroom. We all knew it was so he could go to the Fairy Tail meeting, though. And he really should think up of a better excuse, otherwise people are going to start thinking that he has... Issues. I couldn't help but look over at Knightwalker and see that she was leaning on the palm of her hand, looking incredibly beautiful. And I smiled.

**Ummm… Sorry for, um, dying for four months… So… How's summer? **

**Knightwalker: SORRY doesn't CUT IT! You left us hanging for two months because you started in April and didn't finish until now! And what is this? You're trying to pin the blame on _Byro?_ What did he ever do to you? Ultear, I understand…**

**Ultear: Hey! I still have to get _you_ *points at me* back for making me so stuck up and brainless!**

**Knightwalker: *in her own little world* … Even me, or hell, even Erza Scarlet would make sense! Or even Zero, or Hades! But why pin the blame on BYRO?**

**Me: Um… Well, it may not be Byro, he's just a suspect! And…**

**Knightwalker: Don't talk when you're not spoken to!**

**Mystogan: Hey, Erza. **

**Knightwalker: *captivated* Oh… Wha…**

**Mystogan: Don't scream too much at Beta. Although I am kind of annoyed by wild goose chases, it may not actually be Byro. Or it may be. But anyways, stop screaming. Look, she's crying! *pointed glance in my direction***

**Me: I am? Oh, I mean… *takes out knife and stabs knee* OH GOD THAT'S PAINFUUUUUUUUULLLLL! *tears***

**Knightwalker: *skeptical* Well, as long as she suffers for what she's putting me… I mean, us… No, me, through, I'm happy.**

**Dragion: So… You're happy as long as she's hurt?**

**Knightwalker: Yup.**

**Mystogan: Natsu, wait…**

**Dragion: Sorry, Beta. *closes eyes* *points stick at me***

**Me: Wait, N-Natsu, at least wait until I'm healed from this one!**

**I, Knightwalker, would like everyone to know that I have successfully stolen Beta's computer. Now she'll never update this dreadful fanfiction again! MUAHAHAHA-Mystogan, st-stay away from me. M-M- Mystogan! **

**I, Mystogan, would like everyone to know that I have gotten Beta's computer back. She will update… At one point. Sorry for the delay!**


End file.
